


Spring Cleaning

by uwujii



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Cleaning, I wasn't sure where this was going when I wrote it ngl, M/M, it was a random thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: damp hair and incoherent mumblingin which Atsumu does spring cleaning without Sakusa
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161587
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lidol one-shot inspired by me cleaning and ending up brain rotting SakuAtsu pfpfpf
> 
> this is my entry for day 1 (domestic) for sakuatsu fluff week 2021 too! :D

Atsumu didn't like cleaning that much, but he wasn't a slob. He knew how to pick up after himself, clean his room, and help keep a place tidy, but other than that, he didn't exert much effort in cleaning as much as Sakusa did.

Sakusa loved cleaning thoroughly, mostly when it was time for spring cleaning in their apartment. Every four months, Sakusa made sure that there was spring cleaning to be done, and Atsumu was always forced to clean with him because they did share the apartment and they _were_ dating.

Atsumu never complained; he would never. Even though he was forced to clean every four months, it was nice to do things like that with Sakusa. To spend a whole day with him just cleaning, going through things they would throw out, and sometimes reminisce on stuff they owned. It was nice but exhausting.

Atsumu always wondered how Sakusa was able to do all of that in a day and still have the energy to double-check the whole apartment if they missed anything. Atsumu would be knocked out after showering, and Sakusa would have to wake him up for dinner every time.

Sakusa knew that Atsumu didn't particularly like cleaning the whole apartment as he did, but he loved and appreciated the effort that Atsumu put into joining him. He was thankful that he was dating someone who was willing to do things like that with him; not everyone would love to be with someone who took cleaning too seriously.

It was nice having someone clean with you, fun even. Especially if it was someone you love.

* * *

On a scheduled day that they were going to do spring cleaning in the apartment, Sakusa felt ill. He didn't have a fever or anything that was transferrable, but he wasn't feeling up to cleaning. He felt weak, and he wanted to stay in bed all day.

"Let's just clean when I feel better. I can't have you cleaning all alone," Sakusa mumbled behind his mask while he covered himself with a blanket. He knew Atsumu would be relieved because they weren't going to clean, but when Sakusa saw him frown, he was confused.

"It's fine. I'll clean," Atsumu told him. Sakusa continued to give him a confused look, "what?"

"I'll clean. I can handle it. I'll go over everything outside so you can just clean this whole room to your heart's content when you feel better," Atsumu smiled at him. Sakusa had to make sure that the smile wasn't fake, "you don't like cleaning the apartment."

"I've grown to like it, Omi," Atsumu put a hand on his curls and ruffled it slightly, "I'll clean, and you stay in here and rest, okay?" Sakusa blinked; it wasn't like he could refuse. He knew that even if he said no, Atsumu would still do it and leave out the bedroom for him. "Are you sure?"

"Yup! Trust me, you've told me what to do many times before," Atsumu gave him one last reassuring smile before exiting the room, leaving Sakusa alone. He was silent for a while; he couldn't believe that Atsumu had just willingly agreed to clean the apartment; he didn't expect him to say anything like that.

Especially when he said he'd grown to like it.

Sakusa's smile was hidden in his mask, but he felt happy that Atsumu had at least found joy in cleaning. He felt terrible when he saw how forced Atsumu looked the first time they cleaned, but now that they've done it so many other times and he heard him say he'd grown to like it, Sakusa couldn't help but feel proud.

He took off his mask and put it on the nightstand and proceeded to rest his head on his pillow to take a nap. He chuckled at the thought of Atsumu struggling while he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakusa woke up with a faint sound of the shower running. He looked at the clock on the wall; he had slept for almost five hours. He figured Atsumu was done since he was already in the shower, and he just wondered how Atsumu did outside. He humored himself by imagining Atsumu struggling to get out harsh stains on the carpet or in anything in general; he couldn't even ask him for help since he was asleep.

He wanted to take a peek outside but decided to wait until dinner. He figured he'd be able to at least make dinner for them; he knew how Atsumu would always be knocked out after his shower after cleaning for hours. He chuckled when he saw Atsumu stepping into the room, looking exhausted with a new change of clothes and slightly damp hair.

"You awake, Omi?" Atsumu asked. Sakusa only replied with a hum while he pushed himself to sit up from the bed to catch Atsumu if ever he dived into bed, which he did. Atsumu's face was against the pillow next to Sakusa and mumbled incoherent words. "What's that?" Sakusa questioned, lowering his head to hear Atsumu better.

But Atsumu only moved closer to Sakusa so he could be pressed to his side. He took this chance to put a hand on Atsumu's hair and played with it, even if it was a bit damp. There was more incoherent mumbling, and Sakusa couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable it was, "you tired?"

Atsumu only nodded, and Sakusa continued to play with his hair, "thank you for cleaning even without me," he paused, "did you do okay out there?" He asked again, even though he knew Atsumu was falling asleep from exhaustion and him playing with his hair. Atsumu shook his head at his question, "what happened? Was there something you couldn't clean?"

Atsumu shook his head again, and there was more incoherent mumbling. Sakusa couldn't help but laugh this time, "I can't understand, Atsumu." Sakusa watched him lazily turn his head to face him, evidently tired, "what was it?" Sakusa asked again.

"It wasn't fun without you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is atsumu's pov for the first one-shot :D 
> 
> it's optional though~ :>

_"Yup! Trust me, you've told me what to do many times before."_

Says the man who doesn't memorize Sakusa's special cleansing recipe for harsh stains.

It was true; Atsumu had grown to like cleaning the apartment with Sakusa. He enjoyed every part of it, all the dust, the dirt, and even the confused stares from Sakusa when he found some odd thing Atsumu owned hidden under the chair like a cow stuffed toy with glasses.

It was another way of bonding. When they played volleyball together, that was Atsumu's thing, but when it was all about cleaning and spending the whole day making sure everything was spick and span, it was Sakusa's thing.

He would admit, he didn't like it at first. He kept sneezing, sweating, reaching for places that he's never reached before; they were practically flipping everything over to clean; it was exhausting. Atsumu wasn't used to cleaning so much for a day.

But, it grew on him. Atsumu found himself waiting for when the next spring cleaning would be; he even planned to clear all his plans for that day and to get enough rest the night before so he'd be energized to get through all the cleaning with Sakusa.

The thing Atsumu learned to love wasn't only cleaning, but it was the satisfaction that he'd feel at the end of the day. Each time they cleaned, Atsumu understood a bit more about why Sakusa looked so happy when they were done. Behind the mask he always wore, he saw the content in Sakusa's eyes that were eventually on his.

Being with Sakusa in this way made him appreciate their time together and that even through cleaning, they'd get closer. They made cleaning fun, exciting, and somehow, stupidly romantic. Atsumu would find something and tell Sakusa a sweet story, and they would spend thirty minutes either fondly smiling and laughing, or they would banter over whatever the story was about.

It was nice having someone clean with you, fun even. Especially if it was someone you love.

* * *

Atsumu didn't expect Sakusa to get sick that day; he was even looking forward to it. He didn't show the disappointment on his face; besides, he had to make sure that Sakusa was okay.

"Let's just clean when I feel better. I can't have you cleaning all alone."

Atsumu didn't like that. Sure, it was fun cleaning with Sakusa, and without him, everything fun about it would be gone, but for some reason, Atsumu wanted to clean _for_ him.

"It's fine. I'll clean."

And so, he did.

Once he closed the door, he got himself ready in the kitchen. He took out everything they usually used, the mops, the rags, the sponges, the soap, bleach, disinfectants, everything. Atsumu usually wasn't in charge of organizing, but he's watched Sakusa do it for a while, and he's gotten the hang of it.

Sakusa always had a system. He would have separate sponges and rags for the different places in the apartment, as well as disinfectants and the soap. Thankfully, Atsumu knew what to do, and for the next ten minutes, he organized it like Sakusa usually would. He then went to get himself ready with a mask, gloves, and the will to go through the apartment all alone.

Atsumu could have just given up halfway, but he didn't. He wanted to make Sakusa's work easier because he knew that he would throw himself into a cleaning state and tire himself out more than Atsumu whenever they finish cleaning if he were finally feeling better.

Atsumu smiles as he cleans the harsh stains, and successfully doing so. He observed the way Sakusa cleaned and the techniques he used. It fascinated him, and it was good that he paid attention because now he wasn't having much of a hard time than he usually does.

He's not sure why, but he feels like it's a win for him. There was a thought in the back of his mind that Sakusa would make fun of him if he found out that he was having a hard time when he volunteered to clean.

It wasn't as fun, but the thought of Atsumu doing it for Sakusa was giving him enough of a boost to clean everything the way they usually would. He was doing a two-person job, and although it was exhausting, he still did it.

Every now and then, he would open the door to the bedroom to check up on Sakusa, and he was always just in his little cacoon of a blanket sleeping soundly, which made Atsumu try his best to keep quiet as he cleaned. With each peep and getting closer to finishing, a thought in his head formed.

_Omi would be so happy if he sees how great the place looks!_

He used that as motivation for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I'm finally done," Atsumu sighs in relief as he took out his gloves and was putting back the cleaning materials in its cabinet. He smiles as he looks around; it looked clean and like when they both worked on the apartment, he was proud, but he was also tired.

When he was sure that there was nothing else to do, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. His body hurt from all the bending, carrying stuff around, and reaching for high places. He even almost fell asleep in the bathroom, but he forced himself awake because he couldn't just let Sakusa find him sleeping in the shower with the water running.

So, when he was finally done and had changed into new clothes, he put his clothes in the hamper and lazily walked to their room, not bothering to dry his hair completely. He opened the door to their room, eyes heavy and body dragging and hoping to collide with the bed soon.

"You awake, Omi?" Atsumu asks but only waits for a small sound before he dove into bed. He moved so he could get slower to Sakusa, already half asleep, and it only got worse when he felt Sakusa's hand on his hair, slowly running through it. He _loved_ it when Sakusa ran his hand through his hair.

"It wasn't fun without you."

"Don't worry. I'll be there next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter for this is atsumu's pov! it's optional though! :D
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D but more on bkak & krkn


End file.
